The present invention relates to a high-pressure discharge lamp having a pressure chamber with two opposite ends and delimited by a cylindrical envelope made of glass. An electrode is provided at each of the ends, the electrodes projecting into the pressure chamber and being arranged in the pressure chamber as anode and cathode, such that a discharge chamber is formed between the electrodes. The invention relates, in particular, to a high-pressure discharge lamp that is used as a flash lamp.
High-pressure discharge lamps have already been disclosed in great variety, for example in European Patent EP 374 679 B 1 or in European published patent application EP 1 227 510 A1. Similar discharge lamps have, for example, also been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,979,187.
The use of high-pressure discharge lamps as flash lamps often gives rise to the problem that, in the course of lamp operation, the cylindrical envelope is devitrified approximately in its central region. As a result, the useful life of the lamp decreases to a considerable degree.